


Drown the World

by Baku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baku/pseuds/Baku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for the amazing Naruto fic "A Snake in the Grass, a Wolf at the Door" by Blackkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Snake In the Grass, a Wolf At the Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348309) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> This was inspired by Chapter 8, however it is not one specific scene, more of something that came to mind while reading.

This has also been posted on my [tumblr](http://subtle-like-a-brick-to-the-face.tumblr.com/post/133231616653/fanart-for-a-snake-in-the-grass-a-wolf-at-the) if you would like to reblog, it also has better resolution.

 


End file.
